Up In Flames
by boooom-yaoi
Summary: TRIGGERS: Self-harm & attempt suicide Lucy Heartfilia is a student at Fairy Tail for her senior year. Lucy is so happy, and things seem to be really good. When Fairy Tail's rival school Sabertooth comes in, the whole town and student bodies are flipped upside down. Especially Lucy and her friends. Their senior year is gonna go up in flames when the truth is exposed.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail, or any of the characters. Only the plot.**

 **ALSO: Trigger warnings are mention of self harm and attempted suicide**

* * *

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I'm really happy now. I made it mom! I'm so happy. I graduated high school and going to college back home. Natsu and them also got accepted to college's around the area! Aquarius-senpai says hi! She helped me a lot through school and I'm really thankful for her. She was like a second mom, just like you told me when I was little. Oh mom, if you could have been here through this year. I know you're watching over me and wanted to probably kill people. It's okay though cause you haven't heard! D-_

WHOA! Hold up, I'm getting way ahead of myself! That's at the end of the story. Let's take it from the beginning shall we? My name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is the story about how my senior year went up in flames.

The sky was blue. Really really blue. Lucy had never seen such a blue sky back at her home town. It was September and Lucy's senior year. For Christmas all Lucy wanted was to start fresh. She didn't want to be a queen bee or anything. She just wanted friends that she could call her own and be around for a very long time. Her father Jude Heartfilia could not refuse.

Now here she was, in the back of a taxi driving through Magnolia. She was smiling to herself, looking at all the shopping center and things. Man she could not wait until she settled in. Her father had surprised her and got her an apartment that he would pay for until she was settled down and had a job. The land lady seemed rather scary but she could tell that it wasn't going to be all bad.

The taxi pulled up in front of the complex and Lucy smiled. She paid the man twenty, and told him to keep the change since he was so patient when she had troubles with her back. Lucy opened the metal door and stepped out of the cramped little car. She took a deep breath and grinned. Her new home and her life. School was going to start in a week and Lucy had prepared ahead of time. Lucy hummed softly and waited for the taxi driver to pop the trunk. When the trunk opened, she got her two suitcases and backpack. She slammed it shut and dragged her suitcases.

"Thank you!" Lucy called to the driver.

"No problem! Enjoy your new place," The driver replied with a soft smile and drove.

Lucy smiled before turning to the complex. She made her way in and found her landlord. A short woman with nice skin and purple hair. Her glasses covered her eyes and she had a good fashion taste. The landlady walked Lucy to her room while explaining rules, what to do and not to do, etc. By the time Lucy got to her room, her mind was spinning.

"Thank you," Lucy said.

"No problem," The landlord replied and left.

Lucy unlocked her door and pushed the wooden door open slowly. Everything was already set up. Her father had bought her a couch, a bed, tables and chairs, and etc. The corner of Lucy's mouth slowly curled up into a soft smile. She brought her suitcases in and stood them against her bed while Lucy dropped her backpack with her school supplies onto her bed. Lucy took a deep breath before deciding to take a shower and explore the town.

The town was your average size town. It wasn't too big or too small. It was a cozy size. Lucy smiled and walked through the streets, deciding she was gonna go shopping today. She hummed slightly looking at all the different stores and such. She turned the corner and saw it. The mall. Lucy squeaked softly with excitement and made her way to the mall happily. When Lucy stepped through the automatic sliding doors, her eyes lit up. It was _huge_. Bigger than her mall!

It had three floors full of stores. Lucy smiled to herself and made her way around the place. She was walking in and out of stores, but nothing had caught her eye. Then she saw a store. Hot Topic. She walked in seeing the dark store, and smiled. Lucy could use something new. Lucy looked, seeing their clothes were rather dark but really cute. Lucy only wanted _one_ thing.

Lucy walked out with two bags. She had bought three dresses, two outfits, three Funko Pop's, and some make-up. She had spent a lot already but it's whatever. She'd be able to make that money back later. Lucy walked and hummed happily to herself as she looked around. She had somehow managed to go through all three floors and still end up on the second floor. Whatever, it didn't bother her that much.

Lucy looked, and spotted the food court a little past Hot Topic on the other side. She managed to find a small pathway and made her way to the food court. She scanned what was there,

' _Wendy's...KFC...Taco Bell...Checker's...I guess it's gonna be Taco Bell.'_ Lucy thought and sighed slightly, making her way onto the short line. She hummed happily as she stood on line, and yawned slightly. It was slight boring being alone in the mall.

Lucy shook the feeling off. She had just moved here. She was gonna make friends when school started. She was gonna make a first good impression. She was gonna be normal. She was gonna have friends who actually accepted her for who she was. Lucy was going to do it! She never had done it back then but she was going to now. No matter what anyone from her old town told her.

Lucy looked at herself. She had a navy blue dress on with two pockets near her hips. The dress had white lining, white anchors on the pockets and four buttons down the front. Lucy felt her phone vibrate and took her phone out. She smiled slightly seeing a text from her dad and unlocked the door.

 **Jude: Are you liking the town?**

 **Lucy: Yes dad. It's really cozy! Also thanks for the apartment. I'm really happy about it. I went to the mall and went shopping (Might have spent a little more than I should have). It was worth it though and I promise to make this up to you. I will!**

Lucy sent the message and put her phone back into her pocket. Lucy moved up and groaned inwardly. It felt like she would be on this line forever! She sighed softly and looked hearing loud voices. She turned to the sound and saw a group of teens around her age. Lucy looked away, and sighed slightly. Lucy rocked on her heels and kept trying to distract from herself at the teens. They seemed loud and fun. Something Lucy was never. She was going to try to talk to them...hopefully. Lucy felt the blood drain from her face and the hair stick up on the back of her neck. The group was on line behind her. Lucy kept quiet and yelped feeling something hit her in the back of the head.

"NATSU! GRAY!" A voice roared.

The two boys behind her yelled. Lucy turned around, and peeked behind her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" A boy said and ran over. Lucy turned around fully to face the boy.

Lucy blinked. The boy had pink hair. She had never seen a boy with pink hair. Like sure, people dyed their hair but it seemed like this was his natural color. She ignored that. He had a nice tan skin color to balance his hair color out. She blinked feeling a pair of hands on her shoulders. Lucy glanced seeing the boy's muscle flex and she felt her face heating up. She looked away and back at the boy. The corner of the boy's mouth was turned down into a frown. His black eyes scanned her face looking for pain. The only expression Lucy gave was shock before finally snapping out of her day dream.

"Huh? Oh it's fine," Lucy said.

"Are you sure?"Lucy looked down hearing the voice.

She saw a small girl standing there behind Natsu. She had bright blue hair. She wore a nice little blue and yellow dress. It had a big white bow in the middle near the top. She had little white ruffles on the top and bottom. She also had four things on, one on each arm and ankle that looked like wings going up to the sky. Her skin was pale and smooth. Lucy smiled at the girl and nodded. "Yes really I'm fine," Lucy reassured.

"It's okay Wendy," The boy told the girl.

Wendy nodded and stayed behind the boy still, "Natsu you might wanna hide. Erza already got Gray and she's after you next. I'd run if I were you."

Natsu's face drained of color when he heard that.

"NATSU!" A voice roared.

Natsu yelled and ran behind Lucy. Lucy blinked seeing a girl dragging a boy behind her. The girl had beautiful red hair. The color of scarlet. Her brown eyes were full with anger. She stormed over, the hem of her dress swishing as she took angry steps. She stopped and was glaring past her. "What is the meaning of this?!" She barked at Natsu. Lucy had to do something. Lucy looked at Erza and coughed slightly, an awkward cough.

"Uh...excuse me," Lucy started. She got Erza's attention and smiled slightly, "You're friend was just apologizing for hitting me in the back of the head until you scared him. He wasn't doing anything wrong."

"She's right," Wendy chimed in.

The girl looked between them before relaxing and smiling, "I never thought Natsu would apologize. Oh and how rude of me. My name is Erza. Erza Scarlet. This is Gray," Erza said as she held up Gray. Lucy felt bad for him. Gray had black hair and a really nice body. For some reason he was in his boxers, but Lucy wasn't going to ask.

"The girl behind us is Juvia," Erza gestured to a girl peeking around a corner. Juvia had blue hair that fell before her shoulders and curled up. She had pale skin and anger in her eyes. She wore a coat and it was a little too hot for that, "The other two are Gajeel and Levy."Lucy turned to her right. Gajeel must have been the tall guy who had the long hair. Man it was better than Lucy's hair for sure. He wore a gray tank top and black jeans. He seemed really scary. She looked at Levy. Levy had blue hair. She wore a hoodie that was too big for her and shorts. She had dark blue flip flops and was going on a book. Lucy smiled at her, knowing she had found a really good friend.

Lucy turned around seeing that she was next. She walked over and looked at what to order.

"TACOS." Natsu yelled from behind Lucy and ran over. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to order. Lucy looked at him like he was insane but a soft smile formed on her face. She turned her head to Erza and the others."Are you all ordering or what?"Erza looked at Lucy before smiling and dropping Gray. Gray got up and jogged over, the rest following and all ordering. Lucy laughed slightly and swayed slightly in the group trying to keep her balance. She looked at her wrist seeing a bracelet on her arm. She smiled at the locket that dangled softly and used her free hand to touch the locket.

""..Mom," Lucy whispered when no one was looking since Gray and Natsu were fighting, "I think things are looking up finally."

Lucy turned hearing a crash and saw Natsu and Gray fully going at it. She ducked and sat there, seeing a mark on Wendy."Hey Wendy, what's on your arm?"

"My Fairy Tail symbol! We're all from Fairy Tail," Wendy said and smiled.

Lucy turned back to Natsu and Gray. Her eyes went wide. ' _THIS IS FAIRY TAIL?! Oh no..'_ Lucy thought.


End file.
